transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Celaeno
}} Celaeno may be beautiful, but her personality is cold and aloof, preferring to avoid making connections among her fellow Decepticons. Her aloofness is born of her role as a "Wild Weasel," known to be high-casualty work, and she has seen many comrades fall in combat. Despite her attempt to isolate herself from the others, she has formed a bond with two of her fellow Eisen Dragoons, the scout Stratosphera and the crazy Novacula. Technical Specifications Strength: 7 Intelligence: 8 Speed: 8 Endurance: 6 Rank: 5 Courage: 10 Firepower: 8 Skill: 9 Biography Profile “As bold as she is beautiful” is a common saying around Celaeno’s admirers and many consider the statement the highest compliment anyone could give her. For her part, Celaeno is unconcerned with accolades of any kind and has even less use for “groupies” hanging around her. Those who try to get to know her get firsthand experience with her cold and distant personality as she harshly rebuffs them. The reason for her aloof nature comes from her job suppressing the air defenses of enemy fortifications, commonly known as “Wild Weasel” missions. Described as “playing tag with a flashlight in the dark,” these missions are known to extremely dangerous and have a high casualty rate among volunteers. That Celaeno has survived as many missions as she has says as much about her luck as it does her skills, but with that longevity comes the memories of watching comrades in arms go down, never to be seen again. These memories have made her reluctant to form any new attachments; usually, outside the occasional cold rebuke, she treats her peers with a degree of respectful professionalism. Despite her reluctance to make friends, Celaeno is close two of her fellow Eisen Dragoons: the high-flying scout Stratosphera and the half-insane Novacula. Novacula seems to elicit the most concern from Celaeno, which may be born of her memories of seeing similar risk-taking units like him perish. Abilities Celaeno can reach speeds of up to Mach 2.1 in vehicle mode and operate as high as 50,000ft in an Earth-like atmosphere. Her Gripen form is armed with a 27mm laser-pulse cannon under the cockpit fuselage and is capable of carrying up to 14,300lbs of ordinance on seven wing and undercarriage hard points. She carries one of the most precise targeting systems in the Decepticon arsenal; it’s rumored that she could thread a Sidewinder missile cleanly through a sewer pipe. She typically carries an electronic countermeasures (ECM) pod that that prevents an opponent’s weaponry from locking onto her by jamming the sensor frequency; giving her a little extra time to trace the beam back to its source. Her unique canard configuration means she has significantly better performance than most; she has a higher pitch rate and lower drag, enabling her to be faster, have a longer range, and carry a larger payload than similar sized aircraft. The canards also assist in landing while in jet mode; tilting them forward turns the canards into large airbrakes, thus slowing her down considerably, and allowing her to mimic her alt’s Short Take-off and Landing (STOL) abilities. In robot mode, she’s nearly as fast and is armed with a powerful, high-energy energon crossbow that she’s affectionately named "the Red Baron." Weaknesses Wild Weasel missions are best described as “playing tag in the dark with a flashlight;” the light lets you know where your target is, but also reveals your position to him and any of his friends. This is basically Celaeno’s job in a nutshell; she often books her time in the CR Pool several mega-cycles in advance, since she's almost guaranteed to come back in need of repairs. Her ECM pod, inherently unstable airframe, and no small bit of luck have allowed her to avoid the “golden BB” thus far. She suffers from a glitch in her hardwired software that no one can seem to pinpoint; the effects can range from mild vertigo to a stalled engine. Category:Decepticons Category:Characters Category:Females